


I always do

by lonesometraveler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry fucks Louis against a wall before his concert. Then high-fives Liam about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always do

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by this post http://onedirectioncutefacts.tumblr.com/post/46517744540 to write a little dirty drabble thingy, to do my first attempt at Larry writing. It’s not the best thing I’ve ever written, but it’s not that bad. I hope.

Title: I always do.  
Author: Me (lonesometravelin, lonesometraveler, misapummelman)  
Word Count: 546(shortest thing I’ve ever written)  
Disclaimer: Oh, I wish they were mine. But then wouldn’t have to write about them, because they would already be doing all this shit. I only own the words.

——————— 

Louis banged his head repeatedly against the wall behind him as he panted, clinging to Harry’s broad shoulders with all his might. His left leg slipped from where it was hooked with his right around Harry’s waist, and Harry’s rhythm slipped up.

“Harry, nngh, come on,” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth, trying to hike his leg back up. “You only have a little while before you have to go on stage.”

Harry lifted Louis’ leg back up and picked up his rhythm, slamming into Louis with all the strength and precision he could muster, palms grabbing onto Louis’ naked bum. He buried his face in Louis hair as he felt Louis kiss and bite on his neck.

“Oh, Lou… I’m close,” Harry groaned as he fitted his hand around Louis’ cock, tugging and twisting his hand on the upstroke, making Louis whine.

Louis pulls back from Harry’s neck and fits their lips together, pushing back against Harry and making little sounds in the back of his throat. Harry’s cock finds his prostate, and his eyes roll back in his head as he gets more and more desperate. Someone knocks on the dressing room door, but they know the door is locked so they don’t worry about, just increasing their speed as the sounds of their pleasure gets louder.

“Oh yes, yes, yes. Ha-aaz!” Louis comes whining Harry’s name, and the pressure around Harry’s cock doubles and he only lasts a few more thrusts before he is coming as well, filling up the condom. “Louu!”

—-

They straighten their clothes and Harry checks himself in the mirror, pressing on the lovebite Louis left high enough on his chest that his deep v-neck doesn’t cover it. He gives himself a smirk, and turns towards Louis, who’s leaning next to the door with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.

Harry walks over to Louis and pulls him into one last lingering kiss before he turns the lock and opens the door. They split up, Harry going towards the stage and the other three boys he’s in a band with, and Louis heads towards the audience, taking his place to the front-left.

Harry walks past Liam’s dressing room just as he’s exiting. “Did you do him good?” Liam asked, with a smirk plastered on his normally innocent-looking face. “I always do,” Harry replied with his own grin, and high-fived Liam. They walked up to the other two boys and checked over their instruments. Harry looked out into the crowd, and grinned when he saw Louis standing to the left of the stage, grinning back at Harry like a loon before sending him a kiss. Harry touched his hand to his heart, before he turned towards his boys and they did their usual, pre-concert huddle.

“Let’s rock this mother!”

Screams and applause were all they heard as they walked out to the stage, but Harry’s eyes only focused on Louis. He tore his eyes away and turned to check all the boys made it on stage. Liam at the drums, Niall on guitar and Zayn on the keyboard. He picked up his own bass before he walked up to the mic. 

“We’re No Direction and this is I’m really not as straight as you think I am.”


End file.
